Nothing Blue
by TrinityLast
Summary: What if Angel knew about the engagment??


Title: *Nothing* Blue  
  
By TrinityLast  
  
Email: trinitylast@wambtac.com  
  
Disclaimer: When last I checked, I was not evil. Therefore, I'm not Joss. Therefore, they don't belong to me....but if they did, you can be sure there'd be no &*$% happiness clause. Since there is one, I think we've settled the matter of ownership....for now. :p  
  
Distribution: If you already have my stuff, take it. If not, tell me first. Hey, tell me anyway, ok? I like to know this stuff. Makes me feel all empowered. :p  
  
Rating: Ehh....same as show. Therapy fic, really.  
  
Spoilers: Up to and including most of "Something Blue" and just general season one ATS, but as usual, in my own little world, they defeated the Scourge any other way, so Doyle's still there.  
  
Feedback: I'll make you a deal....I write Angel into lots of leather pants, you tell me how much you *love* Angel in leather pants.  
  
Note: I've just finished Part Three of Bound. I don't wanna work my other series' right now, and I've already done the new improve off larshine's list. "Something Blue" was on last night during the marathon at my friend's party and I got this idea. So, here it is.  
  
~ Special thanks to Tammy who beta'd this despite the fact that while I promise leather pants in the feedback section, I don't deliver in the story.  
  
And for her, there will be a fic coming with said leather pants. Promise. :)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cordelia burst into Angel's office. He looked up from his book in annoyance.  
  
"I'm reading here. And hey, I thought you and Doyle left for the night? Something about the theater?"  
  
"Well, duh! You think I would be here voluntarily? Doyle had vision! Of Buffy getting engaged to *Spike*! We kind of thought you'd want to know."  
  
Angel stared. "Cordy, that's ridiculous. He had to have seen something else."  
  
She looked at him like he was insane. "No mistake!! None! Now, get off your vampiric ass and go get your girl!"  
  
Angel was out the door half a second later. Cordelia heard the his car start and smiled. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Yeah, I told him. How's your head? Did I miss much? No, I'm coming back. I just have to get a cab."  
  
**  
  
Buffy left the magick shop. She stopped in the middle of the street, staring at a window display of a beautiful wedding gown. Walking over to it memorized she didn't notice Riley coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. What's up?"  
  
"Riley, look - aren't they beautiful?"  
  
Angel's car pulled up just then and he jumped out. Buffy stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Angel what are you doing here?"  
  
He looked at her, at the boy next to her and then finally at the dresses in the window.  
  
"I'm hoping to stop a wedding." His eyes went to her hand and widened. He grabbed it and pointed at the skull on her ring finger. "Is this Spike's ring?"  
  
Buffy nodded happily. "We're getting married."  
  
Riley's mouth dropped open. "Married? Since when?"  
  
Angel growled. "You are *not* marrying *Spike*!" He opened the passenger door and dragged her into his car. "We're going to see Giles."  
  
Buffy just shrugged and played with her ring. "I was going there anyway."  
  
Riley stared at the dark haired man. "Who are you?"  
  
Angel got in the car and turned to look at Riley. He couldn't help himself. The whole thing was too much.  
  
He told the truth.  
  
"I'm her husband."  
  
Riley's mouth dropped open a second time as the convertible sped down the street.  
  
**  
  
Angel burst into Giles' apartment dragging Buffy behind him. Spike jumped up from his chair and started to yell, but the look on Angel's face cut him off. It didn't stop Buffy, though.  
  
"I mean it, Angel! Why did you tell Riley that? We are *not* married!"  
  
Giles looked stood from the couch and looked unseeingly towards the front door. "Angel? Married? What?"  
  
Angel ignored them both for the moment, turning instead to his Grande Childe. His demon emerged and Spike took an instinctive step back.  
  
"What the *hell* did you think you were doing?" His voice was a deep growl. Spike swallowed.  
  
"I thought...."  
  
"She bears *my* mark! Even if she didn't have the ring. Which. She. Does."  
  
Spike pointed at her finger. "Wearin' mine now."  
  
Angel growled again and held up her left hand, pulling off the skull ring. Underneath was her claddagh. Spike's face took on a hurt expression.  
  
"You kept his ring on?"  
  
"I didn't think about it!" She turned on Angel. "And we're married, how?"  
  
Angel pointed at her ring. "Irish wedding bands, Buffy."  
  
If he hadn't been so angry, her expression now might have scared him. As it was, he barely registered it.  
  
"We've been married since my seventeenth birthday?!? And you *left me*?"  
  
Angel growled at Spike again. "If I'd known that *this* is what you'd end up with, I wouldn't have."  
  
Buffy huffed. "Well, I did. So go back to LA."  
  
"No!" He advanced on Spike. "You saw it?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Then you wanted to challenge my claim?"  
  
Spike started. "What? No. No...."  
  
"Come now, Childe. You proposed marriage to a woman that bears my mark. That's a challenge."  
  
Spike swallowed and backed up. He was starting to remember why he'd always been afraid of his Grande Sire. "Really, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't, Sire."  
  
Angel stopped moving at that word. He changed back to his normal face and when he spoke again, his voice was much quieter.  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If I may clear this up?"  
  
Angel turned to Giles, for the first time noticing his blank gaze. "Giles, are you ok?"  
  
The watcher let out a humorless laugh. "No. No, I'm going blind. And Spike proposed to Buffy. I have the sneaking suspicion that there's magic at work here."  
  
Angel stared for a moment before he turned back to Spike. "Why did you propose?"  
  
Spike thought about it and a confused look settled on his face. "I really don't know. I just....needed to."  
  
Angel turned to Buffy. "Why did you accept?"  
  
Buffy bit her lip and glanced at Spike. Then she looked down. "I have no idea."  
  
Anya and Xander suddenly burst into the apartment. Xander didn't even look around as he pulled a bookshelf in front of the door.  
  
"Board up the windows, and barricade the doors!"  
  
Giles looked blankly towards the voice. "What's going on?"  
  
Anya managed to catch her breath enough to answer for Xander who'd collapsed on the couch. "Demons. They keep coming and coming."  
  
Xander raised his hand. "I think we lost them, but I couldn't see." He looked up. "Spike! He's all untied!" He paused "Which you probably noticed..." He turned around and his eyes widened. "What's deadboy doing here?"  
  
Angel growled again. "Stopping my mate from marrying Spike."  
  
"What? Marrying Spike?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel. "You think this has something to do with Giles being blind?  
  
Anya frowned. "Giles is blind?"  
  
Xander walked over to Giles and started waving his fingers in front of his face. The watcher made a face.  
  
"Please stop whatever you're doing. You smell like fruit roll-ups."  
  
Spike shook his head. "This is the crack team that foils my every plan? I am deeply shamed."  
  
Buffy glared at Angel. "Well, we were more organized before someone ripped the team in two."  
  
Suddenly Xander's eyes widened and he looked at Angel. "Did you say Buffy and Spike, getting married?" Angel nodded. Xander blinked. "Ok, wait....married...I know something...what is it...? Everything's so familiar...Work, brain - work! Oh! Oh oh! Willow!"  
  
Buffy leaned into Angel without being aware of it and frowned. "What about Willow?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yes. Something about Willow and her griefy-poor-me mood swings - by the way, so, so tired of it."  
  
Anya smiled. "You mean I don't have to be nice about her anymore?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, we're all tired of it, but what does it have to do with what's going on?"  
  
Xander snapped his fingers. "Oh! She said, she said I was a demon magnet, a- and you two should get married." He pointed at Buffy and then at Spike.  
  
Giles' face cleared and he groaned. "And that I didn't see anything."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "She did a spell."  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes...to have her will done. Whatever she says is coming true."  
  
Angel growled and Buffy jumped. "She willed you to marry Spike?! Willow?!!?"  
  
Buffy put her hand on his arm. "Ok, but we know it's a spell, right? So, it won't happen."  
  
Angel forced his demon face back and looked down at her. "I'm not leaving again, do you understand? I've been gone five months, and you've already been played once *and* engaged to Spike. That's it. I'm staying here."  
  
Buffy gave him a look. "You say that like it's a punishment. I didn't want you to go in the first place, remember?"  
  
Angel growled again, ignoring her. "I'll move the business here. I can help people in Sunnydale. But you are not marrying Spike!"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Ok."  
  
Angel blinked at her. "Ok?"  
  
She smiled. "Ok." Then she glared. "But we will be having a conversation about the marriage thing. You know that, right?"  
  
Angel nodded. "I know." Then he smiled. "Did you know that I'm now a demon with a soul?"  
  
"What were you before?"  
  
Angel grinned down at her. "A demon with a soul and a curse."  
  
Buffy stared blankly for a moment...then her eyes widened. Giles smiled.  
  
Xander looked from one vampire to the other and stifled the joke on his tongue. Plenty of time for that later, when they weren't all under a spell.  
  
A banging at the door distracted them and demons started trying to push their way in to get at Xander. Buffy covered her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Angel, how many are there?"  
  
He looked towards the door. "A lot. Plus, one redheaded witch."  
  
"What?" Everyone looked at the door to see Willow who waved meekly. "Hi guys." She turned her back to them and said a few words. There was a small puff of smoke, and the demons began to leave. She bit her lip as she faced the group again.  
  
"Um....'I'm sorry' doesn't seem to really cover this...." Her eyes found Angel and she frowned. "Angel? When did you get here?"  
  
**  
  
"Ok, I think that's everything." Buffy glanced around the room and nodded, more to herself than to Willow, who was sitting on her bed, picking at the comforter.  
  
"I can't believe you're moving out. I mean, what if I end up with a demon for a roommate? It's happened before."  
  
Buffy nodded. "That's true, but I got it covered." She reached over and took a bite out of one of the dozens of chocolate chip cookies Willow had baked for her. "Anya is going to take a few classes, and she hates her apartment, so...."  
  
Willow groaned and bent over, burying her head in her pillow. "Please, please, just give me a soul-sucking demon!"  
  
Buffy giggled. "Sorry." Someone knocked at the door and she opened it as she walked by. Riley came in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Buffy froze when she heard his voice, and then slowly turned around. "Hey."  
  
Riley glanced around the room, taking in the suitcases. He nodded at Willow who gave a weak smile.  
  
"So, last night....that guy. He said...."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy looked down.  
  
"Was he? I mean, is he? Are you...?"  
  
She nodded. "We were sort of separated, and he was in LA. I didn't know he'd be back. At all. We had sort of decided that it wouldn't work. There were reasons."  
  
Riley nodded. "And now?"  
  
"The reasons are gone."  
  
"Right." He stood there for a minute, then just nodded and walked out. Buffy let out a breath.  
  
"Ugh. I hate that."  
  
Willow nodded sympathetically. "I know. But he'll be ok. I mean, you weren't really involved yet...."  
  
"Right. I mean, we hadn't even made it to that picnic. So, really...." She suddenly smiled. "I'm going on a picnic tonight, though! With Angel. He's taking me to the park where we first made out on patrol."  
  
Willow grinned. "That's so sweet!"  
  
"I know." Buffy grabbed her last bag and looked around the room. "Ok, I think I have everything. I'm going."  
  
Willow waved. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and smiled impishly. "If I can get away from my wonderfully attentive husband."  
  
Willow giggled. "Yay you!"  
  
"Yep. Yay me."  
  
********  
  
Because ff.net had now banned NC-17, I've had to pull all the other stuff I had. I left this here because it ISN'T NC-17.  
  
If you want to read my other stuff, go to  
  
http://www.geocities.com/lonanichelle/thedge/  
  
Thank you for your understanding. :-) 


End file.
